A Meeting That Was Meant To Be
by black201
Summary: Movieverse Returning from a vacation with Aunt May, Spiderman discovers that there's a new bunch of superheroes, the Fantastic 4. Companion but unrelated crossover fic to With Great Discovery...
1. The Wall Crawler Returns

The Wallcrawler Returns

A/N: This story is like a companion to my other Spiderman story. Remember, as long as one is updated, expect the other to follow. I'm pretty much venturing into new territory here and I hope you guys enjoy it. If you don't, I guess I'll just get rid of it. But be sure of one thing, my other story is coming along nicely and the long anticipated trial will begin!

Peter Parker and Aunt May arrived at the airport terminal, Peter carrying the two's suitcases. The two had come back from a visit to Aunt May's old friend in Wisconsin, spending 2 weeks there with. Peter, looking for his beau that he had not seen in a while, turned his neck left and right, searching for the beautiful red head.

"Looking for someone Tiger?" Mary Jane asked with a teasing smile as she came up to the college student.

"Hey," Peter greeted happily as he pecked Mary Jane on the lips.

Turning to Aunt May, Mary Jane said, "Great to see you again Aunt May." The two women hugged warmly.

"Good to see you dear," Aunt May greeted back as the two separated from their hug. "How were you these past weeks?"

"Boring mostly but you won't believe what happened?" Mary Jane said with a large smile.

Peter couldn't wait to hear it, a look of great anticipation on his face. "What?" Peter asked.

"I got a part on Broadway!" Mary Jane said with a dramatic pause.

"That's great! I knew you'd get on Broadway MJ!" Peter said happily as he dropped the suitcases and pulled MJ into a hug and spun her around.

Clapping her hands together, Aunt May said, "Congratulations dear! You know, we should have a celebration! I could cook you your favorite dinner! What do you say?" Aunt May suggested.

"Yeah MJ, it's the least we could do!" Peter agreed, picking back up the suitcases.

"I'd be delighted," Mary Jane said with a smile. The three then headed out toward the exit, Mary Jane giving Peter an odd look. "Pete, there's something you should know."

"The only thing I need to know is that you're happy Mary Jane," Peter answered, not wanting to spoil today. Mary Jane frowned. It would only be a matter of time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, sis, I've always wondered something," Johnny Storm said to his sister as he and Susan Storm walked out of the elevator and into Reed Richards top floor house. As they entered, Johnny had his nose buried in a copy of the Daily Bugle/

"What now Johnny? Why Jamie didn't call you ten times today?" Susan asked sarcastically as she took off her jean jacket and threw it onto a chair.

"Well, yeah (Susan rolled her eyes) but I'm wondering why we've never seen Spiderman around. I mean the guy runs around in red and blue tights and we haven't seen him the entire 2 weeks we've been around," Johnny said as he sat down on the sofa.

"Why are you asking me?" Susan questioned as she headed into the kitchen.

"I dunno," Johnny answered. Feeling a vibration, Johnny knew that Ben Grim, a.k.a. the Thing was coming. And he did. "Wide load," Johnny greeted without looking up.

Ben only replied with a smack to Johnny's hand, a light one, but it still hurt.

"OW!" Johnny said as he rubbed his head.

"Will you two ever stop?" Susan asked as she emerged from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice.

"Maybe," Johnny said.

"When I rip the kid's lungs out," Ben said at the same time. Susan rolled her eyes as she headed toward her room and Ben walked into the kitchen.

Susan almost got into her room when Reed Richards came out of the elevator, immediately smiling at the sight of his fiancé. "Hey," Reed and Susan said at the same time before sharing a kiss.

"Blech," Johnny said as he looked at another article in the Daily Bugle.

"Brothers," Susan muttered as the two broke off their passionate contact. Turning toward Reed, she said, "We still going out later?"

"You bet," Reed answered before pecking Susan's lips with his own.

"I gotta move out of here," Johnny said to himself as he turned the page on the newspaper.

Susan rolled her eyes as she entered her room, trailing Reed's chest as she left.

"You know, I'm all about the romance but c'mon, you guys just overdo it," Johnny said as he put down the newspaper on the table.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Reed asked as he pulled off his own jacket.

"No, but I'm going out anyways," Johnny said as he jumped off the couch and headed toward the elevator. "See ya, lovebirds, Wide Load," Johnny said with a wave.

"JOHNNY!" Ben's voice screamed from the kitchen. Johnny quickly pressed the elevator button, opening the doors. Johnny quickly entered, the elevator doors closing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Jane, her body curled up next to Peter, was fast asleep, tired from the festivities that took place earlier at Aunt May's house. They were now in Peter's one room apartment, where Peter was still awake. His mind was now focused on what Mary Jane wanted to say earlier. He looked at the gentle form of Mary Jane Watson, wishing he could read minds.

Peter had many ideas about what Mary Jane wanted to say but none of it seemed like what Mary Jane would exactly say. Deciding to ignore the thought until tomorrow, Peter tried to go to sleep but never got the chance as sirens blared from the streets below.

Peter sighed and gently removed himself from Mary Jane. Grabbing the Spiderman outfit in the open suitcase, Peter quickly changed from his pajamas to his Spiderman outfit. Pulling his mask down until he reached the mouth, Peter kissed Mary Jane's soft forehead before pulling back his mask all the way down. Peter then opened the balcony doors and leapt into the night.

Little did Peter suspect that he would be in for a very large surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Storm! Can we have your autograph?" a giddy girl asked Johnny, holding out a pad and pen as a crowd gathered around the celebrity.

"Sure, anything for a fan," Johnny said cockily as he took the pad and signed with the girl's pen. In a matter of seconds, Johnny handed back the pad and pen. "There ya go."

"You are so hot!" the girl said with a complete smile as she held the pad and pen to her chest.

"Can I have your autograph too!" Several other girls asked, as well as many other people. Surprisingly, many of the gatherers had pads and pens of their own.

"Hey, hey, one at a time!" Johnny said with a smirk and raised hands.

Before anything could be done, police sirens blared and Johnny looked up to see several police cars heading toward, from what Johnny could tell, the Jameson Aerospace Museum (a new museum dedicated to the American hero).

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Johnny told the crowd before ripping away his clothes, revealing his Fantastic 4 uniform underneath. The crowd backed way, knowing what was coming next. "Flame on!" Johnny said, his body becoming alight. Johnny took to the air, leaving a trail of fire behind.

The Human Torch zipped through the air, heading straight toward where the police cars were headed. Sure enough, the cars ahead of the others stopped in front of the museum. Picking up speed, the Human Torch flew directly at the museum. Little did he know that from the other side of the city, another figure was heading the same way.


	2. The Spider and the Flame

The Spider and the Flame

A/N: I'm not sure if I captured Spidey and Torch's dynamics right. If you think its wrong, I'll make some changes. Also, if you think this chapter can go better, I'd love to hear what you'd have to say, as I'm a bit worried about the quality of this one. Thank you in advance for your input and reviews.

Spiderman shot web after web from his wrists, attaching to various objects or buildings. He swung and let go of each web with ease, the process moving him across the city at a very fast rate. He headed directly for the Jameson Aerospace Museum (a place he did not particularly want to visit).

"Can't go one day without saving a damn museum," Spiderman whispered to himself as he shot out a web, attaching to a flagpole. The webhead swung down in an arc, letting go of the web at the peak of the swing. Spiderman launched into the air, maximizing the use of the previous swing. As he began his descent, Spiderman shot out a new web and restarted the process.

Several swings later, Spiderman landed on top of the museum roof, where Spiderman saw a skylight. Easily opening it, Spiderman peered inside to see three masked men, armed with M4s, waiting for someone. Checking if there was anyone else first, Spiderman attempted to disarm the men but something beat him to it.

Spiderman saw balls of flame melt the guns the armed men had. The men, ill prepared for the attack, dropped their guns quickly to avoid burning their hands.

"Crap!" one of the men said as he shook his hands to cool the heat.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment, Spiderman shot out three strands of webs that attached to the men's back, lifting them into the air. Moments later, Spiderman easily wrapped the three up in one ball of web, leaving small holes for the three to breathe through.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a masculine voice yelled from above.

Spiderman looked up to see a flaming entity looking down upon him. "That's something you don't see everyday," Spiderman remarked.

The flaming man settled on the floor and the fire surrounding him dissipated, revealing Johnny Storm, looking at the wall crawler with an odd look. "You're Spiderman!" Johnny said as he pointed a finger at the spandex wearing hero.

"And you're…the underwear model?" Spiderman said back, a confused expression forming under his mask.

"Okay guys, I got the stuff, now we…" Shocker said as he emerged from the Space Exploration exhibit, not realizing that there were 2 young heroes were standing before him. After about 3 seconds, Shocker realized the situation, looking from the giant web, to the heroes, then back to the web again. "Great, now I got 2 tight wearing freaks on my hands," Shocker muttered backing away from the two.

"Hey, at least I'm not a walking mattress!" Spiderman shot back as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I think my sister has the same exact bed spread," Johnny said, trying to get a closer look to Shocker's outfit.

"ENOUGH!" Shocker screamed before he knocked the two into the far wall with a powerful shockwave. "I'm sick of everyone making fun of my costume!"

"C'mon Shock, don't tell me you don't enjoy bringing the joy of insults to people everywhere now do you?" Spidey asked, only angering Shocker further. Johnny snickered lightly.

"ARRGH!" Shocker fired another blast at Spiderman and Johnny but Spiderman leapt over it and stuck to the wall while Johnny's body ignited, taking off into the air.

"Catch!" Johnny called out, flying by Shocker while shooting a ball of fire, aiming for Shocker's gauntlets. Shocker easily created a wave of energy that protected him from the attack.

"That all you got?" Shocker asked confidently as he kept firing at the flying superhero.

"I'll tell you when I'm actually interested," Johnny shot back as he avoided each blast coming at him. After about three attacks, Shocker finally scored a direct hit, sending Johnny to the ground in a daze.

"I'm gonna put your fire out for good," Shocker told Johnny with a finality, poising for a final attack.

Spiderman then swooped in, kicking Shocker into a model of an airplane, the force splitting the plane in half. "Good thing he's not cushion challenged," Spiderman joked as he helped Johnny get up on his feet.

"I've been meaning to ask you, does your webbing come out of your wrists? Cause that's just nasty," Johnny said to Spiderman, eyeing his wrists.

"Does everyone have to ask me that?" Spiderman commented, giving Johnny a dirty look under his mask.

"Just asking," Johnny defended with a shrug.

Suddenly, Spiderman's spider sense began blaring and he immediately pushed Johnny to the floor, a wave of energy passing over them, destroying another model plane which was several feet away from the ball of web, where muffled screams could be heard faintly.

"How'd you know that was gonna happen?" Johnny said as the two got up.

"Spider sense," Spiderman explained, pointing to his noggin.

"And I thought Reed had weird powers," Johnny commented as he dusted off his blue uniform.

"At last my costume looks better than yours," Spiderman shot back, pointing at Johnny's tight fitting uniform.

"Hey I resent that!" Johnny defended. Before the two's exchange of banter could be held any longer, Shocker emerged from the plane, his costume torn on the left leg and the mask.

"I'm gonna get you two…" Shocker said, his gloves charging with energy. "And when I do, I'm gonna…" Shocker stopped there, feeling a blow to his stomach. Shocker keeled over in pain but that wasn't the end of it. He felt like an invisible fist slam into his jaw. This final attack took Shocker down at last, who dropped to his knees, then fell onto the floor, moaning in pain.

"What just happened?" Spiderman asked Johnny, who was smiling proudly.

"My sister," Johnny said through a toothy smile.

"Your…sister?" Spiderman asked, looking at Johnny incredulously. "Where's your sister?"

"Right here," Susan Storm said as she appeared from out of nowhere, dressed in an outfit similar to Johnny's.

"I think I'm getting delusional," Spiderman said as he put his hand to his forehead, checking for a fever.

"You're not delusional," Reed Richards said as he and the Thing, both dressed in similar outfits (the Thing only wearing the pants).

Spiderman noticed Reed Richards, immediately recognizing him from a science magazine several years back. Although Spiderman wanted to say something to the famous scientist, he decided not to do anything that might put him against the other four.

"Spiderman, nice to finally meet you," Reed Richards said as he shook Spiderman's hand. Unable to comprehend everything at once, Spiderman accidentally put too much pressure on Reed's hands. Reed quickly pulled away his hand, which was now deformed. Instantly, it formed back into its original shape. "Don't worry about that."

Spiderman could only stare in awe at just what happened before him.

"Looks like you did a number on this place," The Thing said with a laugh as he observed the destroyed exhibit room. He then walked over to the moving ball of web, where muffled screams were still coming from. The Thing easily picked them up, turning back to the group.

Reed picked up Shocker, putting his dazed body over his shoulder.

"I don't believe this," Spiderman muttered as he scratched his head in utter confusion and awkwardness.

The Fantastic 4 made for the exit but Reed, without turning around, called out, "Would you like to come return these guys to the police with us?"

"Sorry, I'm not exactly friends with the police," Spiderman answered, looking up at the skylight.

"C'mon, as long as you're with us…" Reed said as he turned around to look at the red and blue crime fighter. Unfortunately, he was gone.

"Dude pulled a Batman on us!" Johnny shouted as he moved his eyes about, looking for the wall crawler.

"Come on," Susan said in exasperation, grabbing Johnny's arm, pulling him away.

"Guess he really meant what he said," Reed said, looking up at the open skylight. Sighing with disappointment that he did get a chance to really speak with the famous menace/hero, Reed walked toward the others, who were already almost out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies

**SpartanCommander**: I've thought about the two fighting (even though they are friends) and hopefully, I can show that somehow. Hopefully…

**Mark C**: Friendship but there is also a friendly rivalry as well…which is essential to this story. I just hope I don't botch it up.

**Agent G**: I hope you liked the stuff I had Pete and Johnny say to each other. And I have you to thank for Reed and Pete's meeting, as I originally hadn't intended to do so early (Always paying attention to my reviewers!).


	3. The Death of Innocence

The Death of Innocence

Johnny Storm fell down onto the soft chair behind him in Reed's living room, his hand holding a Bandai Thing action figure. His other hand held a smaller Invisible Woman and Human Torch action figures. Johnny, with a larger than life smile plastered on his face, he pressed a small orange button on the Thing's backside. From a hidden speaker on the action figure, it let out a "It's clobbering time!"

With a laugh of childish amusement, Johnny shouted, "That is so cool!"

Susan and Reed, who were sitting together on the couch, looked at the young man with a look of shame. "Would you stop playing with those things!" Susan ordered her brother, losing her temper.

"Oh come on, these things are so cool!" Johnny argued, holding up the Invisible Woman action figure up to the couple. Susan just gave Johnny a dirty look while Reed tried to hide in his laughter. "Check this out," Johnny said as he took a glass of water on the table and put it down before him. He then dipped the Invisible Woman action figure into the water and after several moments, the figure turned translucent. "Isn't that cool?" Johnny asked as he held up the plastic figure.

"That was my water," Susan said flatly, looking at her water that looked quite dirty now.

"Oh come on!" Johnny whined like a child, falling back into his chair.

"Hey look!" Reed interrupted as he pointed to the TV screen, which was on channel 1, NY1.

"We're here with J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Daily Bugle," a woman reporter with a NY1 microphone introduced as she held it up to the badly styled man. In the background, the three could tell it was the Museum.

Johnny let out a laugh. "That guy has such a bad haircut. And what's with the different shade of grey on the side? That's so lam…" Johnny insulted, before realizing what he was about to say. Johnny looked at the couple and saw Susan giving him a very dirty look while Reed gave a softer but still annoyed look. Johnny said nothing and nervously scratched his head.

"…think that Spiderman is still a menace! And the Fantastic 4 would be stupid to have anything to do with them!" Jonah said, still keeping his tirade against Spiderman as alive as ever.

"Why do you have such a grudge against Spiderman? Why do you only support the Fantastic 4?" the female reporter inquired on the TV.

"Because Spiderman hides behind a mask! He could get away with anything he wants and no one would know who did it! The Fantastic 4 don't hide! We know who they are and we can hold things against them if they ever went against us!"

"Never thought of it like that," Reed whispered. Susan quietly took his hand and smiled at him, easily bringing down his fears with those simple gestures.

"Do you think Spiderman would join the Fantastic 4?"

"To hell! If Spiderman joins, there's no doubt he'll corrupt them!" Jonah said in a whir of fury, leaving the reporter shocked.

The TV then turned off, by Reed who held the remote. "All this trouble with Spiderman is pretty crazy," he commented down the remote on the table.

"What do you think?" Susan asked in concern.

"Well, Spiderman is really something, he could be invaluable to us. I'd love to study him."

"He's not just something to study," Susan said, eyeing her fiancé.

"I know but…"

"Would the kid even want to join?" Ben asked the others as he entered the room, who had heard the entire conversation.

"I doubt it, I hear he's kind of a loner," Johnny argued, settling comfortably into his seat. Reed simply sighed as he looked to Ben then Susan, who both shared faces of uncertainty.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Peter turned off the TV screen, having just watched Jonah's interview on the news channel. He let out a groan as he fell onto his bed, putting his hand over his face. Mary Jane, who sat next to her beau, looked at him sympathetically.

"How come you never told me?" Peter asked, his voice coming weakly through his hands.

"I tried calling but I couldn't reach you, sorry," Mary Jane explained, laidown on the bed next to Peter. She gently took Peter's hands away from his face, who was looking at her with a frustrated expression. Even so, Mary Jane still found it incredibly cute.

"I knew Jameson was going to use this against me," Peter groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Jameson was bad enough but when these new guys show up, Jameson gets even worse."

"Maybe you should join?" Mary Jane suggested, expecting Peter to throw it back in her face in frustration.

"Then unless I give up my identity, I'll just make it worse," Peter said, shooting down the suggestion in a calm manner.

Mary Jane decided to try a much more radical suggestion, "Maybe you should just quit? I mean with four heroes around…"

"You know I can't do that Mary Jane," Peter interrupted in a gentle whisper, standing upright.

"Sorry I…" Mary Jane was silenced by a quick, gentle but loving kiss.

"Don't worry about it," Peter said before he began removing his civilian clothes, revealing his Spiderman uniform underneath.

"Where're you going?" Mary Jane asked as Peter began slipping on his mask.

"I'm just gonna think," Peter said before giving Mary Jane a passionate but short kiss. He then slid his mask all the way down and opened the balcony doors before leaping off, falling for a moment before shooting a strand of webbing and swinging away toward Mid-town.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Reed Richards slept on his own living room couch, his hand clutching the remote. Susan came up to him, smiling at what she saw before her. Gently coming up to her fiancé, kneeling before him.

"Reed, where's Johnny?" Susan whispered into Reed's ear.

Reed only replied with a grumble and a shift in posture.

"Reed, your lab equipment's on fire," Susan whispered into Reed's ear.

"WHAT!" Reed screamed, waking up instantly. "My lab's…"

"It's okay, I was just joking. I was trying to get your attention," Susan said, giggling slightly. "Where's Johnny?"

"I don't know, something about the Empire state building," Reed said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Susan stared into space, a confused expression crossing her face.

"Empire state…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman sat on the edge of the roof of the Empire State, his legs dangling over the edge. He looked over it, observing the speck like people below, looking at them with an entire mixture of emotions.

His spider sense picking up a presence behind him, Spiderman looked behind him to see the Human Torch approaching him.

"How'd you know I was coming?" Johnny asked, the flames around him dissipating.

Spiderman merely looked down over the edge again and pointed at his noggin. Johnny let out an "oh" and walked up next to the web-slinger.

"You ever tried dropping a penny over the edge?" Johnny asked, pulling out a penny from his uniform's hidden pocket.

Spiderman just looked at the former model, giving him an incredulous look underneath his spandex mask. "No, but I thought about it," Spiderman answered sarcastically.

Throwing the penny over his shoulder, Johnny sat down on the edge with him. "You know, if you join, you get exclusive membership benefits," Johnny joked.

"Don't even go there," Spiderman said, dismissing the joke.

"Dude, you gotta lighten up, you're gonna get an ulcer," Johnny said, shaking his head in shame.

"Where have I heard that before?" Spiderman said out loud, trying his best to remember that line… Changing the subject entirely, "You're pretty lucky you know; a lot of money and fame but for me, I have half the city against me."

"You could always try a sneaker endorsement," Johnny quipped, making a smile.

"Yeah, people would love to wear spandex shoes, they'll be all the rage," Spiderman joked sadly, kicking out his feet. Johnny laughed faintly. Suddenly, Spiderman's head jerked up and he quickly back onto his feet, looking out into the distance.

"What's up?" Johnny asked, trying to see what Spiderman was seeing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spiderman and Johnny arrived at the docks, where several large containment units were piled together. By them, several workers lay dead, their bodies horrifically charred. Johnny grimaced at the sight but Spiderman, who had seen gruesome things before, observed them with only a saddened look.

"What did this?" Spiderman whispered, in the sight of one of the men, who's chest appeared to be ripped through with some sort of heated attack.

"I think I know," Johnny said, looking at one of the containers, which had a hole in the front, the form revealing that it was opened from the inside. The hole revealed the interior of the container, which was empty and its edges appeared to have been burned. "Doom."

"Doom?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies

**ShadowGirlFawkes**: Glad you like my idea, I was afraid if no one liked it.

**Agent G**: That's just terrible. That has to be a horrible movie theater...at least Fantastic 4 will be around on DVD.

**LordLanceahlot**: It would be a bnlessing but with Peter's morals...I just can't do it. Poor MJ...

**Spartan Commander**: You're right but I was thinking about thespider sense's attument to danger. I was thinking that since Susan is friendly, he wouldn't have noticed unless she was hostile.

**Mark C**: Well, now they have to talk to each other :)


	4. A Dreadful Reunion

A Dreadful Reunion

A/N: I apologize, this might be my last update for a while as I need to get my computer fixed (I'm on a computer in my family's spa, Athena Spa in New York at the moment) I'll try my best to get back to you soon.

Molly Banks was a typical woman. Fair job, nice house and many friends. What wasn't typical was her talking. She wastalkative at best,and she never gave up the oppurtunity to talk over the phone, whether at home or even in a phone booth. Although, today wasn't one of those days.

As Molly started chatting into the booth's telephone, a knock came on the door and she turned around to see Johnny Storm before her. "I'll call you back," Molly whispered into the reciever as she stared in awe. Opening the door, she stepped out as several people began to gather.

"Can I use the phone?" Johnny asked, getting a very weak and barely recognizable nod.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sue's phone began blaring as she got out from the Baxter Building, dragging Reed along with her. Immediately removing it from her pocketand putting it into her ear, she greeted, "Hello?"

"Hey sis," Johnny's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Johnny where are you?" Sue asked, finding Johnny's outings quite irritating.

"The docks."

Covering the speaker with her hand, she hissed, "I thought you said he was at the Empire State Building!" Reed could only shrug.

"Sue, I think you should check this out," Johnny's voice came. "This is really big stuff."

"I'm on my way, stay there." She then closed her phone and held out her hand for a taxi.

"Where're we going?" Reed asked, his wrist still being held by Sue's own.

"The docks."

"Um...okay," Reed said, unsure if he should protest or not. A taxi came to a halt at that moment and both Reed and Sue got in quickly.

"Where to?" the driver asked, his arm around the neck rest of the passenger as if it were a person.

"The docks, and hurry," Sue said.

"Hey, you're those Fantastic 4 guys," the driver said, looking at his two passengers with admiration.

"Just go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This...this is horrible," Reed whispered, cringing at the sight of the charred bodies before him. "How could he have escaped?"

"They put him in a big box, you didn't think he was going to escape?" Johnny asked his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Now isn't the time for jokes Johnny. We have a dangerous criminal running around and we don't know where he is," Sue said quite intimidatingly.

"So this guy absrobs electricity, right?" Spiderman asked, who was perched on top of the containers, looking down on the other three. He had only just heard the full story behind Dr. Doom and was reeling from the information but Spiderman kept his cool, not wanting to seem foolish or embarass himself (although he was the veteran).

"Yeah," all three said simeutaneously.

"Well if he needs electricty to be strong, where would he go?"

"The power station, simple," Reed said with eagerness but he suddenly realized something. "Too simple. Victor wouldn't just go to the easiest place we could find him. He's not the kind of guy that would just go to the most obvious spot he would be."

Spiderman nodded, following along exactly.

"Well, judging by how the burns were still hot by the time we got here, Victor couldn't have gotten very far. We better get going," Reed said before looking up at Spiderman. "Would you like tocome withus Spiderman? We could really use your help."

Spiderman seemed to tense. "Sorry but I'm not exactly what you call the biggest fan of teams, didn't take part in much of that when I was a kid," Spiderman said with a dismissive wave.

"We'd really appreciate it if you'd at least look for Victor," Sue said warmly.

"I'll help but I think I should keep my distance."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"I'm pretty much bad luck," Spiderman said half jokingly.

With a small chuckle, Reed commanded, "Let's move."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, I was having a really nice time when you called," Ben commented bitterly, as he and Reed sat high on a rooftop. Reed held a small circular object in his hand, which was beeping and had what seemed to be a radar on it. "The hell is that thing anyway?"

"This is sort of like a compass, it tracks down large electromagnetic activity, I made it in my spare time," Reed answered, holding up his device to the sun.

"How much free time do you have?"

Reed shot Ben something between an amused and annoyed look. It did not take long for the two to share a smile. It only took a moment for the smiles to die, a more serious and dark mood setting upon them in its place.

"I can't believe Victor turned out like this, I mean...killing people," Reed said to his best friend, finding it hard to speak of the man who was once one of the most powerful men in the world.

"Hey, you didn't know, none of us did. But what matters is that you got powers too but you used them right," Ben said with surprising wisdom.

Unable to believe that Ben made that beautiful speech up, Reed asked, "Who told you that?"

"Alicia," Ben said and Reed smiled faintly at this. "No luck?"

"Nothing unsual," Reed said, disappointed. "What could he be doing?" As if the device was responding, it began blaring. "I had to ask."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oscorp? What the hell is he doing at a Oscorp warehouse?" Ben asked the others as they came up to a large, dark warehouse that had the large letters speling Oscorp across its front.

"I don't know but I do know that he's in there," Reed said, staring at the windows flashing blue every few seconds. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Johnny stated confidently.

"For what I don't know," Ben whispered lightly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Replies

**lulu**: Sorry about that, and I hope you can forgive me for keeping you waiting again. I liked that part of the movie too.

**cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAuA**: Everytime I write something, people seem to just crave for more. Thanks for the review!

**daveykins**: I know but it would be odd...

**Agent G**: I'm getting a migraine about the whole spider sense thing so I'm going to try not to touch on that more then I need to.

**jjonahjameson**: I did? Whoops. My mistake, I guess I stupidly overlooked it. How dumb of me, heh heh.

**Spartan Commander**: I know that but it's not like Jonah would actually admit that to the public now would he? I'm not going to try to go far from the comics as I want to stay very faithful. I'm really grateful for all your knowledge, it really helps.

**Mark C**: As always, I'm paying attention to what you guys have to say. And yes I realize why Jonah says what he says. I've also decided to say Sue instead of Sue as you said.

**KitKat514**: I've been itching to drop one too. Glad you like it.


	5. I'm Back!

I'm back! I finally got my Tablet PC. I'll have my next chapter up in a few days at the most.


	6. Viktor

Viktor

I decided to edit the story a bit as a faitful reviwer told me. I hope you enjoy the revised version.

Viktor Von Doom, a.k.a. Dr. Doom gently set down a large box on top of two others. "Perfect," he murmured with satisfaction, observing the three boxes. Viktor turned around to grab another box but he stopped when he herd a small creak.

"Crap," an invisible Sue Storm muttered as she gently removed her foot from the creaky floor. She quickly set it down several inches way, where the floor seemed most sturdy. However, the recovery did not sufficiently kill Doom's suspicions. He headed over to where Sue was, lifting his hood to reveal his metal mask.

"Hello Sue," Viktor greeted before he launched a blast of electricity from his cold hands. Sue was able to raise a shield just in time but the shield wasn't strong enough to bounce off the entire attack. Sue lost her invisibility and was thrown to the floor. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Sue answered with a scowl as a wisp of invisible energy erupted from her body and forced Dr. Doom to take several steps back but it didn't take long for him to recover.

"Is that all you got Sue? I expected better," Dr. Doom said, disappointed as he looked down upon her. "And where's your little crew?"

"Right here bolt face," a voice boomed from across the room. Dr. Doom looked up, only to receive a wooden crate right into his face. The attack had sent him flying straight into an empty pile of crates. The Thing walked up to Sue, helping her up. "You okay Susie?"

"Just peachy," sue said sarcastically as she dusted herself off.

"Good," Thing said before running straight for Viktor. "It's clobberin' time!" Thing roared as he rammed his shoulder into Viktor, knocking him through the wall and into the streets, leaving a large hole in the cement wall.

As Viktor fell into the streets, people realized what was happening and scurried to get out of the way. Cars screeched to a halt and people evacuated from the nearby buildings. He easily got up and shrugged the dust off him and faced down the Thing.

"Where did you get that ridiculous line? A comic book?" Doom asked with a small laugh, his hands glowing blue with power.

"Actually, it was an action figure," Ben retorted. As if it were a cue, a ball of flame emerged from nowhere and hit Dr. Doom head on. Johnny Storm settled onto the ground and the flames around dissipated.

"And it was a good action figure too," Johnny said smoothly.

As the flames disappeared, Dr. Doom patted down a burn on his robe's shoulder quite calmly. "I'm sure it was," Dr. Doom said, seeming rather bored. With incredible speed, Doom launched a blast of lightning that hit the Thing, knocking him to the ground. Johnny became a lit again, soaring into the air. He fired several blasts of fire at Dr. Doom but he canceled out each one with a blast of electricity. The shared a trading of attacks until one of Doom's attacks overcame Johnny's.

He fell to the floor with a scream, landing hard on his ass. Rubbing it quite gently, he let out a small, "ow."

"Time to die kid," Dr. Doom said, firing a bolt of electricity right for Johnny. He closed his eyes and expected the worst but all that happened was a large boom and a gasp. Johnny opened his eyes and saw that a transparent shield was surrounding him. He looked up to see that Sue had risen up a shield for him.

Behind her, Reed emerged from the wall, his hand forming a giant mallet. He swung it sideways quiet hard, the makeshift weapon slamming into Dr. Doom's side.

"Are you okay Johnny?" Sue asked as she dropped her shield. Johnny merely nodded. Sue took her brother's hand and helped him up, just as they heard a scream. Reed had slammed into them, the wind knocked out of him. Sue had caught Reed but was forced backwards, knocking Johnny back like a domino.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Sue said venomously, giving Dr. Doom an icy glare filled with hatred.

"That's what my butler told me," Viktor said quite wittily. Then, a strange sound came from behind and Viktor was suddenly pulled back and into the wall, a strand of web attached to his back. The three followed the strand's trail to see that it had originated from Spiderman, who was perched on top of a lamppost.

"You didn't start the party without me, did you?" Spiderman asked as he jumped off from the lamppost he was perched on top of.

"Fashionably late, I see," an irritated Dr. Doom said as he emerged from the hole. Spiderman's spider sense went blaring and le jumped into the air, barely avoiding a burst of electricity. "I've been wondering when I would meet you Spiderman. Quite the honor, although you are a bit small…"

"You know, you really should switch lotions," Spiderman shot back quite wittily, staring at his metal face.

"I think the one I have works just fine," Dr. Doom said as a lightning wave shot out of his metal hand. Spiderman jumped out of the way, the bolt blasting apart a newspaper stand, which burst into flames.

"I guess it's time for Round 1," Spiderman said, he and the others leapt into battle.

Johnny and Spiderman went up to bat first. Spiderman jumped around quite gracefully, landing in a punch or kick here and there. Johnny shot fire balls from his hands, alternating with Spiderman's attacks. Dr. Doom quickly retaliated by blocking one of Spiderman's punches and kneeing him in the stomach, who grunted with pain. He then threw Spiderman right into Johnny who was knocked out of the air along with Spiderman.

"Man you're heavy," Johnny complained, trying to push.

"Deal with it," Spiderman grunted, rubbing his sore head.

Sue came up next. She created a force field around Dr. Doom, constricting him into a huddled position. "Hurry up! I can't keep him like this forever!" Sue shouted, her posture faltering as Doom struggled to get out of the containment field.

Ben and Reed nodded in agreement and got into position. Reed held onto a streetlight and stretched his arm across the street. He fastened himself on another streetlight across the street and signaled Ben to continue. Ben ripped off a mailbox nearby and threw it right at Reed's outstretched arm. The mailbox stretched Reed's arm, the limb expanding backwards until it finally snapped back like a rubbed band. The mailbox flung through the air and hit Dr. Doom, dragging him along the road.

Dr. Doom burst open the mailbox, ripping it to shreds, emerging from the wreckage quite calmly, letters scattering onto the floor everywhere.

"You won't stay down, will you?" Ben asked, scratching his head.

"I guess so," Dr. Doom said as he dusted himself off. He then lifted his hands into the air and began charging himself. The streetlights and the various other electrical objects began to flicker and lose power and in just mere seconds, currents of electricity came from each and every device and flowed to Dr. Doom's hands.

"Guess he doesn't have to worry about electric bills," Johnny joked. Ben shook his head in disapproval.

"Much better," Dr. Doom said as he finally finished absorbing the electricity around him.

"Careful, he's getting more powerful," Reed warned.

"Thanks for the update," Johnny said sarcastically.

"Now, where were we?" Dr. Doom said, his body crackling with power. "Ah yes, I remember now." Dr. Doom let out a widespread wave of energy. Sue raised a large shield, blocking the attack. Ben ripped up a streetlight from its stand and ran for Dr. Doom. He swung it hard but Dr. Doom was able to grab it. "Nice try." Dr. Doom charged up the metallic street light, the current running toward the other end. Ben howled in pain and let go of the street light.

Spiderman swooped in at that exact moment, swinging into Doom on a strand of web, knocking him away several meters. Johnny followed up by charging Dr. Doom, streaking through the air, his flaming body ramming Doom. He was sent back even farther, his feet digging into the floor.

Sue came up next, creating several blasts of energy in the shape of her body, forcing Dr. Doom to stumble back even farther.

Spiderman was about to leap into action until Reed's arm stretched out and grabbed his shoulder. Spiderman turned around to face the scientist, forming a look of confusion under his mask.

"Spiderman, is your web flammable?" Reed inquired. Spiderman quickly caught on. "Just get the webbing on him and we'll handle the rest."

"Gotcha," Spiderman said with a thumbs up. Spider leapt onto the wall and observed the fight below. "Hey ugly, up here!" Dr. Doom looked up and Spiderman quickly began launching web balls. Dr. Doom was taken by surprise, the wave of web balls overcoming him. It didn't take long for Dr. Doom to be covered in web.

"Is that it?" Dr. Doom asked the web slinger, rather disappointed, although he was quite sticky and constricted. "Damn it, I can't move!" Dr. Doom cried in frustration, trying to pull his feet off the ground but the web kept him grounded.

"Johnny! Now's our chance, torch him!" Reed called out.

It took Johnny a few seconds to realize what was going on, looking from Reed to Doom but he quickly caught on.

"Flame on!" Johnny screamed, his body becoming surrounded in flames. He drew back his arms and let out a burst of fire, lighting the webbing. Dr. Doom suddenly became surrounded in flames, not an inch of him was safe.

Reed looked around the environment, looking for something like a fire hydrant but it was too far away for the water to reach. He looked for anything else that released water. His eyes settled on a fire hose, which was hanging in an emergency case in a nearby building. He snapped out his arms, grabbing hold of the hose. He pulled it out and carried it as far as he could. When he reached is limit, he turned on the hose and let the water spray.

"Sue! Get the water to Viktor!" Reed called over the rushing water. Sue looked to her fiancé and saw the stream of water emerging from the hose. Reed guided the water toward her and she created a curved shield, where the water bounced off of and landed right on Dr. Doom. Reed kept the water going for several seconds and he shut it off. When the smoke surrounding Dr. Doom cleared, the five heroes saw a still meal statue.

"Finally," Ben said with relief.

"I don't get it, how come we had to get him all sticky like that?" Johnny asked, his face twisted with confusion.

"If we had tried the same trick again, he might have avoided it. So, we took a bit different approach," Reed explained quite fluently.

"Right…" Johnny said, scratching his head.

"Uh guys, we have a problem," Ben said, pointing at Dr. Doom. Everyone turned to look at the still Dr. Doom, who suddenly began moving again, several fragments of metal chipping off him.

"If that didn't work once, what makes you think it'll work again?" Dr. Doom asked, confidence poisoning his already overbearing voice.


	7. Delay

My documents have been recently deleted so I've reached a big delay in updating. I apologize and I hope that'll you'll forgive me for this.  



End file.
